The Legend of Zelda: The Return of a Hero 2 of 3
by sukit-trebek
Summary: Part 2 of 3. The Hero of Time returns to Hyrule to defeat the evil ganondorf and put an end to his rule over Hyrule. Link must form an army of his own to take on Ganondorf. But where can he find one suitable enough? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time **

**Part II: The Return of a Hero**

Chapter 1: The Return

It has been seven years since Ganondorf took control of Hyrule. Seven years the land of Hyrule was under the evil spell. Seven years since the people of Hyrule saw their only hope in saving Hyrule disappear. Seven years since the last hope has crossed any person's mind.

The Hero of Time disappeared once he reached his destination in the sacred realm. Some of the people believed that Link had betrayed them all and left them to rot under the rule of Ganondorf. There were a few that believed Link would come back and save them all.

Ganondorf's evil spread into every mountain and valley of Hyrule. The very ground people stood on was not safe. The few remaining soldiers of Hyrule were protecting Kakariko Village. It was the last remaining place the humans could live. It was in a vulnerable spot, also. The simple country town was transformed into a fortress which was under constant tests.

The Hyrule castle had become so entrenched in evil, many living things feared to be near it. Ganondorf used his sorcery to cast a spell on the castle itself. The foundation and the castle were floating in midair above a pit of fiery lava. This was obviously a form of defense against any forces that had come to claim the castle from Ganondorf. Even though Ganondorf had built his army so big that nobody dared challenge it. The ground shook when the army traveled.

All hope was indeed lost for the people in the land of Hyrule. Only one person believed that there was still hope for Hyrule. His name is Link, and his time to awake has come.

Link opened his eyes to see a strange man standing in front of him. The man had a powerful presence. Link felt as if he was in the presence of a god.

"Link," the man said, "Your time to awaken is upon us."

Link looked around. He didn't know where he was. He felt like he was in a dream. He was standing on a platform in the middle of a vast darkness. The man in front of him was decorated in jewels and nice clothes.

"Your time to awaken as the Hero of Time is now."

Link looked at himself. He was a grown man. The last time he was conscious he was a small child. This was a big change for him.

Link realized he was floating. The man in front of him was looking over Link carefully.

"You look healthy," he said, "I think you are ready."

"Where am I," Link said, shocked at how much his voice had changed.

"This is the Sacred Realm," the man said, "and my name is Rauru. I am one of the sages in the Sacred Realm."

Link was humbled.

"I speak for the gods. The three goddesses need for the hero of time to challenge Ganondorf for the land of Hyrule," said Rauru.

Link nodded as if he understood.

"You must unite the people of Hyrule. Only then will you be able to obtain the strength to defeat Ganondorf's army," Rauru continued.

"I need to build an army," Link asked.

"We need an army that can overcome Ganondorf's forces," Rauru said.

"What else do the gods need me to do," asked Link.

"That is all that is needed right now," Rauru asked.

Link felt himself be lowered. His feet hit the ground. It felt good to stand up again.

"Good luck, Link," Rauru said to him.

With that Link started floating higher and higher into the air. He kept his eyes on Rauru who did the same. A beam of light then came from above Link that lifted him higher. Link's vision got brighter and brighter until he couldn't see anything. He then felt like he was weightless and he fell asleep.

When he came to he was standing in the very last place he had been when he left Hyrule. The Temple of Time looked the same as it always had. Link looked towards the ceiling to see if he could figure out how he got here. There was nothing up there. Link remembered the Master Sword. He pulled it out of it's sheath to look at it. It was the perfect weight, perfect balance, and sharp edges.

"It's a magnificent weapon," came a voice from the door that leads into the Master Sword's room.

Link gripped the sword and pointed it towards the figure standing there.

"Who are you," Link demanded.

"I am Shiek," the mysterious person said.

"What are you doing here," Link asked, still holding his sword up.

"I'm just making sure that you arrived safely."

"How do I know I can trust you," Link said.

"Don't, I don't care," Shiek said, "but I do expect you to follow through with what the gods ask."

Link eased his sword down. He looked Shiek over. All he could see was an eye; Shiek's face was covered otherwise. Link could see blonde hair showing a bit from underneath the coverage. Shiek was dressed in skin tight armor; the kind used for sneaking around. The strange emblem of an eye was painted on Shiek's chest armor.

"What do you want," Link asked.

"I'm just here to help you," Shiek said.

"Okay, then," Link said, "Where am I supposed to go first."

Shiek pause for a second, and then said, "Just follow me."

Link followed Shiek to where Hyrule Castle used to be. They were on top of a cliff looking down on what used to be Hyrule Castle.

"Is the entire castle floating," asked Link.

"Yes, Ganondorf casted a spell on it," Shiek answered.

"What else did he do," Link asked looking Shiek dead in the eye.

"There is too much for me to tell you. It's best if you learn it by yourself."

"I thought you were supposed to help me," Link said.

"Some things you just need to see for yourself," Shiek answered.

Link looked back at the castle. The entire area was cloudy; there was no sunlight to be seen. He looked around to see the clouds went on for miles in each direction. He hoped everyone was okay.

Link turned around to see Shiek gone.

"Where-," Link said.

He was by himself. He looked over his shoulder. Navi wasn't there. Link was so used to Navi being there. Where is she? She wasn't in the Sacred Realm with him. She had to be somewhere. He had to tell her he was back.

Link ran for the city gates. The gates still looked like rubble from the battle seven years ago. There were skeletons lying everywhere with Hyrule armor. Link took one of the shields from a skeleton. The body of the skeleton had shattered when Link touched it.

He looked up and saw the sky was still cloudy. Link's surroundings just seemed evil to him. He always had the feeling like he was being watched. The place just creeped him out, especially with the dead soldiers lying everywhere.

Link was glad to finally get out of the gates. He stood on the ground of Hyrule field for the first time in seven years. He took a good look around. He could barely make out Lon Lon Ranch. To his left he could see Kakariko Village. He looked to the wall on his left. He saw the boulder that had crushed Sir Ravin's body. There was nothing but a dent in the wall and the boulder was now a couple of feet away from the wall. Link walked over to the boulder and put his hand on it.

The boulder was not balanced. Link gave it a little shove. It rocked once. Link pushed it harder; it was closer to tipping over this time. He pushed it with his body and the boulder flipped over.

"What is that," Link said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprise

Chapter 2: A Surprise

Link looked at the hole in the ground that the boulder was covering up. He stuck his head into it. He couldn't see anything, it was too dark. Link took out one of his Deku nuts and threw it down the hole. He saw the ground as the Deku nut flashed a light. It wasn't that far down. The room wasn't that big either, it was only about 20 square feet.

Link grabbed the edge of the hole and lowered himself onto the ground of the hole. The light from above lit the small room very well. Link waited a while for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He pulled out his sword and new shield just in case something went sour down here. He ventured into the darkness of the room. He couldn't tell what he was doing. He decided it was time to leave, there was nothing down here.

He felt something cold touch his throat as he put up his sword and shield. Link realized it was a sword. He saw the light from the hole reflecting off of it.

Link felt the sword shift. Whoever had the sword was circling their way to the front of Link. Link was now staring the man in the eyes.

"Sir Ravin," Link exclaimed.

"Who are you," Ravin asked.

"You...you're alive," Link said in shock.

"Who are you," Ravin demanded this time.

"I saw you die," Link said.

"Who...are...you," Ravin asked in an angry whisper.

"Link," he said in a scared voice.

"The Hero of Time," Ravin said in relief.

"Yes," Link said to him.

Sir Ravin lowered his sword and looked at him.

"Where's your...fairy," he said twirling his finger above his head.

"I don't know," Link explained, "She wasn't with me when I went into the Sacred Realm. I have no idea where she is"

Sir Ravin shook his head while looking at Link.

"Sir Ravin, how are you alive," Link asked finally.

"It's simple actually," Sir Ravin said, "When Ganondorf threw that giant rock at me I strategically positioned myself with the hole behind me. When the rock came at me I jumped down the hole."

"Really," Link said.

"No, I saw the hole and I jumped in it on instinct, when the boulder came at me. I've been stuck down here ever since."

Link paused for a second.

"How are you still alive," he asked, "You have been down here for seven years."

Sir Ravin pointed towards a wall.

"Look in there," he told Link.

Link went to the wall he was talking about and saw what looked like a doorway that Ravin made while down here. He entered the room and saw many Deku plants growing.

"Deku nuts," Sir Ravin said as he walked up behind Link.

"That is all you have had to eat for seven years," Link said in astonishment.

"Yes, I can't stand the things," Sir Ravin said as he walked passed Link and picked a nut from one of the plants and ate it.

"Fortunately, these guys don't need sunlight to grow," Sir Ravin said.

"Have you tried to go to the surface," Link asked.

"Of course," Sir Ravin said, "but look around. I'm in the middle of nowhere. I would be spotted immediately by one of Ganondorf's goons. I decided just to wait it out."

Link still couldn't believe what he was hearing. He still hadn't got over the fact that Sir Ravin was alive.

"So, what is the journey you are going on now," asked Sir Ravin as he sat down on a flat rock.

"The gods want me to fight Ganondorf. I am supposed to build an army," Link explained.

Sir Ravin looked Link over.

"You won't last a second against Ganondorf like that," he said.

"What do you mean," Link asked.

Sir Ravin got up and walked over to Link. He grabbed his arm and squeezed.

"That is just not going to do it," he said.

Link didn't know what to say.

"You need to bulk up. Have you ever been in a sword fight," Sir Ravin said.

"No, but-," Link started.

"You won't last a second in a battle," Sir Ravin said, "You are far from a warrior."

"I know you are a great warrior. Can you teach me how to fight?"

Sir Ravin looked at Link as he ate another nut.

"I tell you what. I will teach you how to fight, only if you promise me something," Sir Ravin said.

"Anything," Link said in a rush.

Sir Ravin leaned in and said, "I want to kill Ganondorf."

Link looked at him.

"I know you are supposed to, but you have to understand that is the only thing that has been on my mind for the past seven years," Sir Ravin said.

"Okay," Link answered, "You can kill Ganondorf."

A smile came across Sir Ravin's face.

"Okay, grab your sword and let's get started," he said as he got up and ran towards his sword.

He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Link.

"When I am through with you, you will be a warrior," he exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3: Warrior

Chapter 3: Warrior

Link spent many days doing nothing but training with Sir Ravin. Link lost track of the days. Sir Ravin trained Link in sword fighting, hand to hand fighting, and stealth combat. Link made progress faster than most soldiers Sir Ravin trained. Link had very good reflexes. Sir Ravin used that to his advantage with Link. He just made Link know what to do with his quick reflexes.

They trained for close to a month when Sir Ravin thought Link was in good enough shape to fight. Link was one of the best soldiers potentially Sir Ravin had seen in a long time. The last soldier that had this kind of potential was Ganondorf himself. Link had everything it took to be an elite soldier. Ravin expected nothing less from the Hero of Time.

The day came when Sir Ravin and Link decided to leave the hole and do what the sage asked. They had to build an army. Sir Ravin thought Link was an outstanding warrior, but could not defeat Ganondorf right now. He needed experience. If Link had enough experience he would be the greatest warrior Hyrule has ever had, but Link was not at that level right now.

"Where will he have to go to gather an army," Sir Ravin asked Link.

"Any where in Hyrule," Link said to him.

"Great, where do we start," Ravin asked as he looked up towards the hole.

"Getting on the ground might be a good start," Link answered.

"It would be," Sir Ravin answered.

"How will we get out," Link asked.

They thought around for a few seconds.

"Okay, I will stand right here. You start running over there and when you get to me plant your foot on my hands and I will help you jump up to it," Sir Ravin said as he cupped his hands in front of him.

"That might actually work," Link thought to himself.

Link walked to the longest part of the cave and turned to face Sir Ravin.

"Ready," Link asked.

"Just do it," he said.

Link sprinted at Sir Ravin. Just as he was about to tackle him he jumped and planted his foot in Sir Ravin's hand. Sir Ravin used all his strength to catapult Link towards the hole leading to the surface. Link was about eight feet in the air, he thought he could grab on to something leading up to the hole. His hands closed around something. He was holding the grass from above. It had been a while since he felt grass. Link used his strength to pull himself to the surface.

Link looked around and found an old spear used during the war. He brought it over to the hole and lowered it for Sir Ravin to grab hold of. Link lifted him out of the hole.

Both of the men looked out into Hyrule field.


	4. Chapter 4: The Return to Hyrule Field

Chapter 4: The Return to Hyrule Field

"It's been a while," Sir Ravin said.

"It has for me, too," Link said.

"It has been about seven years for both of us then," Sir Ravin said.

There was silence as the two of them admired the scenery. The sun was just going down.

"Where should we go," Link asked.

"We need horses if we are going to travel across Hyrule," Sir Ravin said.

"Lon Lon Ranch, then," Link suggested.

"Precisely," Ravin added.

The two of them walked off towards the twinkling light in the distance which was Lon Lon Ranch's lights. The two of them discussed what the plan was once they got to Lon Lon Ranch. Sir Ravin was going to split with Link and go to Zora's domain to convince the Zora's to fight, while Link would go to meet with the Gorons and do the same. Link would then go to his home town of Kokiri Village to see how things were over there.


	5. Chapter 5: The Man with No Name

Chapter 5: The Man With No Name

The two men arrived at Lon Lon Ranch. Sir Ravin had the key to the gate. The key wouldn't fit though.

"Talon must have changed the lock," Ravin said.

Sir Ravin yelled Talon's name. Nobody came.

"Let me check it out," Link said.

Link nimbly climbed the fence and landed on the other side. The two of them made eye contact and Link silently went towards the house and barn. It was too quiet here, so Link drew his sword. All he could here were the horses in the field beyond the house and the barn. He heard a noise from inside the barn. Link slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

Link barely saw the pitchfork fly at him when he leaned away. He quickly drew his bow and arrow and aimed it directly at Ingo who had another pitchfork ready to throw. Link released an arrow and knocked the pitchfork from Ingo's hand.

"Ahhh, alright, alright," Ingo yelled.

Link stepped out into the light and stared at Ingo with a fresh arrow pointed at him. Ingo's eyes lit up.

"Who are you?"

Link continued to stare with his intimidating stare that Sir Ravin taught him.

"What do you want here," Ingo said.

Link lowered his arrow, and walked out of the barn. Ingo followed close behind him. Link pointed his arrow all around looking for anything else he should be careful of.

"Where is Talon," Link asked Ingo.

"He isn't here anymore," he said to Link.

"Who runs this place then," Link said as he turned to Ingo.

"I do," Ingo said, "Ganondorf promised that he would give me Lon Lon Ranch as long as I give him the best horses in the bunch."

"Ganondorf?" Link said.

"Yes, in fact he sent someone who is supposed to be here any time now," Ingo said.

Link looked around and thought for a second.

"I have a friend at the gate. I want him to come in," Link said.

"I will get him," Ingo said.

"Is Malon here," Link asked him.

"Yes, she is in the old guest room," Ingo said as he went to the front gate.

Link went in the house and up the stairs behind the dining table. There he saw Malon looking out at the horses. She had grown up to be a beautiful woman.

"Malon," Link asked as he opened the door.

Malon turned around to see Link, and then she smiled.

"Hello stranger," she said to Link.

"You remember me?"

"Of course I do," Malon said, "Everyone knows who you are Link, the Hero of Time."

"I still haven't gotten used to my new role," Link said to her as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You have changed Link," Malon said with a confused look in her eyes.

"I know I'm older," Link said.

"It's not that," Malon said, "The way you move, and the way you look. You look like a soldier."

"I was trained to be a soldier, I want to be as good as Sir Ravin," Link said.

Malon looked towards the window again.

"I miss him. He would always come and visit me and daddy," she said.

Link saw Ingo walking with Sir Ravin, towards the horses.

"Malon..." Link started.

"Who is that man walking with Ingo," Malon asked Link.

Link looked out the window to see both men outside looking at the horses. Link decided it was best if Malon didn't know that Sir Ravin was still alive. Ingo obviously didn't recognize him, or he wouldn't be showing him around. Ingo was the last person that should know Sir Ravin was alive, because he came in contact with Ganondorf on occasion. The less Malon knew the better he said to himself.

"He is a hiker I found on the way here," Link told her.

"Oh," Malon said.

"Where is Talon," Link asked.

"Daddy is living in Kakariko village. They had a draft for Hyrule's army and he had to go fight. While he was gone, Ganondorf bought the ranch out. He gets the best horses we have," said Malon.

Malon sniffed a little as if she was going to cry.

"What's wrong," Link asked.

"They are going to give Epona to him today," Malon said.

Link was in shock. He couldn't believe he showed up on the day Epona was being given away. He felt as if he was supposed to be here to stop this.

"Not if there is anything I can do about it," Link said to her as he walked out of the room.

Link opened the front door of the house and walked outside. He heard Malon behind him asking him what he was doing. He just kept on walking towards the horses and the two men.

"Link, what are you doing!" he heard from behind him.

Link then unsheathed his sword as he walked towards Ingo, who had his back turned towards him. Sir Ravin was facing Link and saw his face was full of anger. Ravin shook his head at Link but he kept walking towards him. He saw Malon standing just outside the door of the house with a worried look on her face.

Sir Ravin pushed Ingo out of the way and drew his sword and blocked Link's attack. Ingo stumbled onto the ground and looked at the men crossing swords.

"What in the hell is going on here," he yelled at Link.

Link spun his sword in a circle slinging Ravin's sword away. He then put the point of his sword at Ingo's throat.

"Where is Epona," Link said in a threatening voice.

"Link-," Sir Ravin started.

"Link! That's who you are! I knew I recognized your attire," Ingo said.

Link pressed his sword against Ingo's neck harder.

"Where," Link said in a low growl.

"Link stop," Sir Ravin said as he grabbed Link's wrist.

A bell rang in the distance. It was coming from the gate.

All three of them looked towards teh gate but it was around the corner. Malon quickly went inside when she heard the noise.

"They are here for Epona," Ingo said.

Link just stared into Ingo's eyes. Sir Ravin held his arm out and gently pushed Link away from Ingo. Sir Ravin and Link's eyes meet, they were both thinking the same thing.

Link sheathed his sword.

"We...aren't...here. Got it?" Link said to Ingo.

"Y-y-yes," Ingo let after choking a little first.

With that Link ran into the house while Ravin ran into the barn. The both appeared at a window on each building on the second floors. They opened both their windows and drew their bows and arrows. Sir Ravin nodded Ingo to the gate. Ingo took a gulp and walked over to the gate.

"Ingo," there came a yell from the gate. The voice sounded ferocious, it was almost a roar.

Ingo hurried his steps to the gate.

"It's Ganondorf's men. They scare me," Malon said quietly to Link. Link didn't even realize she was in the room until she said that.

"That doesn't sound like a man to me," Link said back. With that Link ran to the window where he could see the gate. He saw Ravin do the same.

Link saw two lizalfos and a moblin at the gate. All of them in full battle gear. He saw them talking to Ingo for a while then Ingo nervously lead them in between the two buildings. Link and Ravin kept their aims on the monsters. Ingo then left the monsters standing at the corner of the barn as he went to the stables to get Epona. As Ingo started walking away he glanced over at Link. The monsters saw what he did and Link ducked just in time as the monsters looked towards the window he was standing by.

Link stayed down for a while and took a peak out the window again. The monsters were watching Ingo. Link saw Ingo in the distance bringing Epona and another horse towards the monsters. He once again fitted his bow with an arrow and aimed towards the monsters. He didn't have a clean shot at any of them.

Sir Ravin and he were waiting for an opportune moment to strike. But Link couldn't wait any more. He released his arrow striking one of the lizalfos in the neck. The other two monsters saw this and looked towards the window again. This time they saw Link. An arrow came from Sir Ravin's bow and struck the other lizalfo dead.

Both men then shot an arrow at the moblin but it had no effect. The monster ran towards the house as he drew his giant spear. Link jumped on the window seal and drew his sword. He remembered these beasts. They were tough, but stupid.

Link jumped off the window seal and flew towards the monster. The moblin stuck his spear in the air hoping to gore Link. Link swiftly knocked the spear away from the moblin with his sword as he landed directly in front of the monster.

The moblin took a swing at Link's head but that was easily avoided. The punch left the moblin's torso open; Link took advantage and shoved the Master Sword into the gut of the moblin. The moblin let out a roar and fell over on it's side.

Link sheathed his sword and pulled out his bow and arrow again, this time he aimed it at Ingo. He instantly raised his hands and let go of Epona and the other horse. Epona made it's way past Link and settled next to Malon who was once again at the door of the house.

"Go ahead and kill me," Ingo said in a nasty voice.

"No," Link said, "I want you to tell Ganondorf that Link, The Hero of Time, stole Epona from you and ran off with her."

Ingo stared at Link.

"So it really is you," Ingo mumbled to himself.

Link lowered his bow and put it away.

"I didn't catch your friend's name over there," Ingo said pointing to Sir Ravin as he walked out the door of the barn.

"That man has no name," Link said to him.

Ingo looked at him in an odd way.

"No name? What kind of person has no name," Ingo asked loudly.

"The ones you don't come across too often," Sir Ravin said as he flipped his hood over his head.

Ingo still looked confused.

"I would go get the next best horse for Ganondorf if I were you," Ravin said to him.

Ingo gave him a disgusted look and then walked off towards the rest of the horses.

Sir Ravin then started walking towards Epona and the horse beside her. He picked the one next to Epona. He figured Link had an attachment to Epona or else he wouldn't have reacted the way he did.

Of course Link walked up to Epona and rubbed her nose. Link then realized that Malon was looking into Link's eyes. He looked into her gorgeous green eyes.

"Take care of Epona," she said to him, "She can't stay here."

Link looked at her for a second. He could see the emotion in her eyes.

"I will," he told her.

She then closed her eyes and started to sing the same song Link heard the day they meet. Link closed his eyes in a trance as he listened to it. Her voice was even more beautiful than he remembered.

Sir Ravin mounted his horse and listened to Malon sing. He saw a tear leave her closed eyes.

Link reached into his pocket and brought out his ocarina. He started to play the tune just like that night seven years ago. The two of them played in harmony for a little while. Then Link opened his eyes to see her eyes tear up. She then hugged Epona and started crying.

Link put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. He hated to see her cry. He then felt her hand on top of his. Malon stopped hugging Epona and looked at Link. She leaned in and kissed him. The two of them kissed for a few seconds then Malon leaned back. She now had a pleasant smile on her face. Her eyes were still full of tears except she looked happy now.

"I know you will take good care of her," she said to him.

"I will, I promise," he whispered to her.

Sir Ravin rode up beside them on his horse and looked at them both.

"Link we must be on our way," he said to him.

"Yes," Link said, never looking away from Malon.

Sir Ravin looked at Malon who glanced at him. He saw her eyes widen but before she said anything he started towards the gate.

"What was that man's name," Malon asked Link.

"He is the man with no name," Link said to her.

Malon smiled a bit. She knew exactly who he was. Link knew she figured it out.

"Don't tell anyone," he told her.

She nodded.

Link then jumped on Epona's saddle and made himself comfortable. The two of them looked at each other a little longer.

"I will come see you when all of this is over," Link said.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise," Link said.

With that Link kicked Epona's sides and Epona trotted towards the gate. Link never looked back. He heard Malon singing as he turned the corner towards the gate.


	6. Chapter 6: Seperate Ways

Chapter 6: Separate Ways

Link rode up next to Sir Ravin who was waiting for him outside of the gate. Both of them looked at each other.

"Good luck," Link told Sir Ravin.

"Our lives rest in your hands, Link," Sir Ravin said, "I believe you can bring order back to Hyrule."

Link shook his head.

"Well," Ravin started, "let's get started."

"Good idea," Link said.

Sir Ravin kicked his horse and took off down the field. Link watched him for a while and eventually turned towards the mountains and galloped to Goron City.

Link stopped for the night and built a fire. Epona was a great horse, she was fast, strong, and had lots of endurance. He could see why Ganondorf wanted her.

Link couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. _Navi._ Link had an idea where she would be. The only place she knew very well was her home, Kakariko forest. She would be there, he knew it. Until then, Epona would be enough company.

"Do you have my back," Link asked Epona.

The horse looked at him.

"Tell me about yourself," Link asked again.

Epona shook her head and let out a grunt.

"Yeah, you are good company," Link said as he poked the fire to keep it alive.

Link then laid on the grass and closed his eyes. The grass was surprisingly soft and the chirping bugs sent Link into a trance. He drifted away and fell asleep.

Link woke up the next morning, cooked some breakfast and continued his journey into the mountains. He reached the foot of the mountains eventually. They were much bigger than they looked before for some reason. He dreaded climbing it again. He looked at the base of the mountain and saw it start off kind of level and it eventually got steeper. There were many large rocks at the base of the mountain.

Link got off of Epona and grabbed her reins and started up the mountain. Link kept going higher until he found a path. He followed it up until he got to where the telescope was. The telescope was knocked over, probably due to the wind that knocked him off the mountain.

Link walked over to the place he fell off all those years ago and looked down. It was a straight drop, which was different than the rest of the mountain which was a gradual slope.

He then looked towards the side of the mountain for an entrance into Goron City. There was nothing he could see. He stepped back and inspected the wall.

"What do you think," he asked as he looked towards Epona.

The horse was too busy chewing on the telescope to look at Link.

"Yeah, you are right," Link said as he looked at the wall again, "There is probably another way in."

Link followed around the wall, feeling it with his fingertips the whole way around. He inspected every inch of the wall, looking for the giant door that had opened when the mountain erupted. He did this for hours on end and found nothing. It was getting dark and Link decided to set up camp on the ledge.

Link sat in front of the fire with his back against the mountain wall. He watched Epona walk around and admire the surroundings. Link thought about Malon. He didn't feel right, leaving her with Ingo. If Ganondorf knew he and her loved each other, he knew that would be taken advantage of.

Link took out his ocarina and played the song that Malon and he sang together. Epona heard the tune and came closer to Link. She sat down next to him and stared at the fire. He forgot how the song soothed the horses at Lon Lon Ranch.

He stopped playing the song. He started playing the song Saria taught him. The fire seemed to dance along with the upbeat tune. Link suddenly stopped, he could have sworn he heard drums. He paused for a second and continued playing. The drums started again. Link stopped and stood up.

He played the song again, this time he followed the sound of the drums. It was coming from inside the wall of the mountain where the door was supposed to be. Link pounded on the wall with his fist, it didn't make much noise. He heard a beating on the other side, they must have heard him. The beating started moving around the mountain, so Link followed it. It stopped at a certain spot on the other side of where he set up camp.

Link examined the wall where the beating stopped. He could barely make out some cracks in the wall. He kicked the wall and pieces fell off of it, he realized the wall wasn't stable in that area. He heard the knocking again. He could break the wall if he had something powerful enough.

What is powerful enough to break this wall?

Link looked around and saw a strange plant growing. There was a fruit of some kind growing in it. He had seen this plant before. There were drawings of this plant on some of the walls in Goron City. It showed the Goron's putting it in flames and then it exploded. He had a fire going so he plucked the fruit and ran over to the fire and dropped it in.

The fruit instantly started pulsing. Link used a stick and pushed it out of the embers. He then grabbed it and started running around the corner to the other side of the mountain. He could feel the pulse getting fast in the plant. It was starting to get hot.

Link started juggling it about halfway around the path. The pulse was getting very fast now; it was going to explode at any second. Link saw the wall, but he was too far away to get there in time. Link threw the bomb at the wall. He released it just in time; it exploded right in front of the wall with a loud crack. The explosion threw Link on his back.

Link sat up and saw nothing but debris and dust from where the bomb was. He got up and walked into the cloud the bomb created. He waved his hands back and forth to clear the air so he could see; it didn't do much to help. He could feel the airborne particles dry out his throat. He started coughing uncontrollably.

Link was suddenly able to see. The first thing he saw was Darunia standing in front of him. He just stared at Link. Link had his hands on his knees still coughing.

"Link," the goron said.

"Yeah," Link said with a few coughs following, "That's me."

The next thing Link notices is Darunia grabbing Link and hugging him way too tightly. It was bad enough he was having trouble breathing.

"You save us, Link," Darunia said happily.

"GREAT!!!" Link said in a loud squeak noise.

Darunia dropped Link and invited him inside.

"Yeah, just let me get my horse first," Link said.

Darunia tilted his head a little. Two more gorons moved in behind him and tilted their heads, as well.

Link guided Epona around to let the gorons see her. Link literally saw the goron's eyes widen when they saw Epona. They had obviously never seen a horse before. They all walked up to touch her, but Epona didn't seem to like the gorons. She would always turn her head, make noises, and back away. Link decided to tie her up out here; he didn't want to be long in Goron City anyway. He really had to go see Kokiri Village.

"Link you saved gorons today," Darunia said as Link walked beside him.

"I did," Link asked in confusion, "All i did was blow up a wall."

"Ganondorf cast spell on mountain," Darunia chanted, "We enclosed in mountain for seven years."

"I had no idea," Link replied realizing what he did.

"We wait for you to return," Darunia said as he stopped walking and looked at Link.

"I couldn't wait to see all of you again," Link said as he looked at all the gorons. He was surprised at how fast they had gathered around him. There were close to 30 gorons just standing around looking at him.

"Your song being echoed here many times," Darunia said.

"I'm glad to here that it means that much to you," Link said kindly.

"It dedicated to your return to see gorons," Darunia said as he opened his arms to the gorons. They all started jumping up and down chanting something.

"I'm really glad to see all of you," Link said, "but I am here on business of the gods."

"What do gods want with gorons," said Darunia as if he was honored.

"The gods ask the gorons to go to war," Link said.

The gorons got silent and stared at Link.

"War," Darunia said.

"Against Ganondorf," Link said, "The man who sealed your mountain."

Darunia stared at Link a little. Link could feel the rest of the gorons eyes all over him.

"Link, I glad you release us. But gorons are peaceful, we don't want war."

"I know, but if there is any way that you can help us, it would be deeply appreciated."

"We want to help Link. We just never fight before."

"The land of Hyrule depends upon you. If you cannot fight, then help with supplies, weapons, anything that can help us win the war."

"We do what we can to help Link. The gorons go to war if Link think we should."

"It is the right thing to do," Link said.

Darunia looked at all the gorons walking around in the city. Link knew he had a big decision to make. He just hoped he will make the right one.

"I the Great Darunia make a decision," he announced.

Link and the rest of the gorons looked at Darunia.

"The gorons are going to war," Darunia yelled.

The other gorons started to cheer. They seemed very happy to go to war for some reason. Maybe they wanted to finally be a part of something important to Hyrule. Link didn't know, but he was glad he had finally recruited his first army.

"Thank you, Darunia," Link said.

"Anything for Link," Darunia said back to him.

He then gave Link a big hug again. Link had his breath taken away, but even that couldn't ruin this moment. He felt like a hero for the first time in his life.


	7. Chapter 7: Persuasion

Chapter 7: Persuasion

Zora's Domain was close. Sir Ravin dismounted his horse and walked up to the ledge of the path and looked at the waterfall. Something didn't seem right about this place. He reached his hand out and touched the falling water. It was coming down hard. He could have sworn he heard whispers coming from the cave on the other side of the waterfall.

Ravin heard his horse wine and he looked at the horse and then it sprinted away from him. He turned back to the waterfall.

"Okay," he said in a sigh.

He had to jump through the waterfall and make it to the cave on the other side. The waterfall was going to be a problem. It might force him to come up short to the cave. Sir Ravin looked down to see how far the fall was if the waterfall caught him. It was quite a fall he realized.

The sheet of water was thick; it could easily force him to fall. Either he had to get a lot of momentum into his jump or find a way to block the flow of water. The ledge he was on was very narrow; it would be hard to get momentum on it.

The blast of a deku nut might do the trick. It had just enough power to make a hole in the sheet of water. Ravin looked in his pockets and saw he only had one deku nut. This would have to be a perfect shot.

He aimed towards the top of the waterfall. Ravin then launched the nut in the air. As soon as the nut hit the water a bright flash appeared for half a second. Sir Ravin shielded the light with his hand. He then lowered his hand to see a hole in the falling water. He stood on his toes ready to jump right when the hole got at the perfect level. This would have to be perfect.

The hole was a few feet above his head. He leaped with all his might towards the cave. He seemed to move in slow motion. He watched the hole the entire time he was in the air. He nailed the timing he flew right through the hole and landed in the dark cave on the other side of the waterfall.

Sir Ravin instantly crouched and drew his sword. There was little light except for the sunlight coming through the waterfall. The only sounds he could hear were the dripping of water and of course the giant waterfall behind him.

He listened carefully for any whispers. He didn't hear anything. He didn't trust the cold, dark dampness, of the cave. Ravin unsheathed his sword and held his shield tight near his torso.

He slowly made his way into the darkness. Sir Ravin saw a light in the distant dark. It looked like were the cave ended. He felt a light wind come from that direction. He could have sworn he heard a voice. But it sounded like it came from right next to him, not the doorway.

Ravin swiped his sword to the side but hit nothing. He thought the voice might just be his imagination. He continued walking towards the light. He noticed it was starting to get very cold. It almost felt like it was freezing. The wind picked up a gain and it was just a little stronger than last time.

Sir Ravin reached the doorway and looked out into the lighted area. He saw he was on the top level of a cave. The ledge the door lead onto spiraled all the way down to the water at the bottom. But wait, that wasn't water, it was ice. There was even a small waterfall leading down to the bottom of the cave and it was frozen solid.

"What happened here," he said to himself.

When he said that, he noticed movement coming from the snowy white ground below him. He saw a pair of red eyes looking at him. He saw movement below him.

"Wolves," he said to himself.

Ravin took out his bow and arrow and shot one towards the wolves. He heard a yelp. He saw a spot of red blood in the middle of the white. There were many growls and barks after that. The wolves started running up the spiraled walkway towards Sir Ravin. He easily aimed them all down and killed them.

He made his way down the path and finally got to the bottom. He stepped on the ice carefully. He wanted to see what the wolves were doing down here. Ravin saw a little indention in the wall on the other side of the ice sheet.

There was a blue flame in a goblet of some kind. Ravin had never seen anything like that before. He made his way over to it and admired it.

"Why would they be guarding this," he asked himself.

Sir Ravin took out one of his arrows and put the tip into the flames of the blue fire. Almost instantly the arrow had a block of ice at the tip of it, with blue flames flickering from the ice.

He decided to take the burning flames with him wherever he went in this cave. Sir Ravin made his way back to the path and started his way up. He peaked in every room on his way up. There was nobody anywhere. He noticed one of the branching paths had many decorations on it. So he made his way into it. He saw a tall set of stairs, but he couldn't see beyond them. He made his way to the top and saw a giant Zora frozen in hot ice. The Zora looked like he was royalty.

Ravin readied his bow with the blue flamed arrow and fired into the red hot ice surrounding the Zora king. As soon as the arrow hit, the ice started melting. The reaction caused a lot of steam.

When the steam settled Ravin could see the Zora King open his eyes.

"Who are you, Hyrulian," the king said.

"I am Sir Ravin," he answered, "and I need your assistance."

"Zoras don't deal with Hyrulians," the King said.

"Just hear me out your majesty," Ravin said.

"I have much bigger problems to deal with," the King said, "My Dominion has been cursed by Ganondorf."

"Ganondorf did this," asked Ravin.

"Yes," answered the king, "and my people have managed to get away. They are hiding in Lake Hyrule."

"This is why I need your services," Sir Ravin said to him, "I need the zoras to come to arms with the rest of Hyrule to fight Ganondorf and reclaim Hyrule from him."

The Zora King looked at Ravin for a few seconds.

"You want to fight Ganondorf," he asked.

"Yes, it must be done."

"You are indeed brave, knight of Hyrule. Either brave or foolish."

"What is your response then," Ravin asked.

"Of course we will help. Ganondorf is the one who did this to Zora's Domain."

"I am glad to hear that," Sir Ravin responded.

"We will be fighting for the land of Hyrule, not for you captain," the King clarified.

"Fair enough," Sir Ravin said, "Don't fight with me, but fight beside me."

The Zora king thought for a second.

"Your men stand a better chance of succeeding if they fight along side our army," Sir Ravin explained.

"Are you organizing this army captain," the giant king of the zoras asked.

"No," he answered, "a young man named Link is pulling everyone together. I was sent here by him. I apologize on his behalf; he could not make it here."

"Link," the kink looked at Sir Ravin, "the fairy boy?"

"Yes," Sir Ravin answered.

"I remember him like it was yesterday," the king said, "My daughter has taken quite a liking to him." He began to chuckle

"Well, this army is his army, not mine," Sir Ravin said to him.

"I will fight for Link," the king said.

"Thank you," Sir Ravin said.

"Only because he is a Kokiri, and not a Hyrulian," the Zora King said.

"That's fine," Sir Ravin said.

"Where is he anyway," King Zora asked.


	8. Chapter 8: Return to Kokiri Forest

Chapter 8: The Return to Kokiri Forest

Link tried to keep Epona still as he looked at the woods that he had dreamed of seeing again. It had been so long. Would they even recognize me? Is Navi here? Obviously he had a lot of questions.

Link dismounted Epona and tied her to a tree. She whined a little bit.

"Hey, hey, hey," Link said, "You know you would scare everyone away. They have never seen a horse before."

Epona shook her head a little then lowered her head and started eating the grass.

Link took his gaze away from his horse and looked towards the path going through the woods. The sun shined through the trees. Link thought to himself that he had not seen this in a while. He stepped into the shadows under the trees and walked to his past.

Link recognized the bridge when he got to it. He could still see Saria standing on the bridge. She was looking to the side towards the swampy area. She turned her head to see Link; she then gave him a warm smile. Link blinked once and Saria was gone.

He ran up to where she was standing and looked around for a bit. Was he imagining things?

He shook his head to clear it, and then he continued into the village. It looked exactly the way he left it. There wasn't one thing that had changed.

Link saw the Kokiri children minding their own business, they hadn't noticed him yet. He made his way to the middle of the village. He looked around and saw everyone slowly start to notice him. The children looked at each other and walked towards him slowly.

Link looked down to see the children gathered around him looking up at him. They didn't ask any questions, they were talking amongst themselves. He saw more children come out of their houses and see him surrounded by the Kokiri children.

The children decided to start asking him questions. Who are you? What is your name? Why are you so big? Why is your sword so big?

Link answered all of their questions nicely.

"There is no way you are Link," one of them said in an outburst.

"I was wondering where you were Mido," Link said with a laugh.

Mido looked at the kokiri around him in disbelief.

"There is no way. Link was a little fairy less twerp," Mido replied, "The only thing different is you are tall."

"Nobody in kokiri forest ever grows up," a voice said.

"Well I am Link, all grown up," he said to them.

"What is my name then," came a voice from behind Link.

"I don't even have to look at you to tell, Mr. Delm," Link said.

Link looked over his shoulder to see his old boss looking at him in disbelief.

"I lived in that house right there," Link told them pointing towards his old home.

As he pointed to it he saw a bright ball of light hovering just outside the doorway. Link smiled at Navi, and Navi smiled back. The children around him started to get excited to see Link again. Link hadn't expected this kind of welcome when he got back home. He didn't think the children liked him.

"This calls for a banquet," yelled Mido, with a cheer from the children shortly after. The children all scattered to get the arrangements for a banquet.

Link could finally move around. He looked back to his home and saw Navi was still there. He made his way over to her and gave her a light hug, he was afraid of crushing her.

"I knew you would be here," Link said to her.

"And I knew you would come here to find me," she said to him.

"I saw everybody," Link said to her pointing towards the children.

"Did you?"

Link looked confused for a second.

"Saria," he exclaimed. He immediately whipped around and looked around the now busy village for Saria.

"Link," Navi said quietly.

Link felt his blood run cold; he then turned to her slowly.

"What happened to her," Link asked.

"She," Navi stuttered a little, "is dead, Link."

Link felt light as he fell to his knees. He stared straight ahead towards nothing in particular. His face was pale as the moon.

"H-how," he forced out.

"She was ill after you left," Navi told him.

"What do you mean ill, Navi," Link said in a silent but angry voice.

"She just came down with something soon after you left," Navi answered.

Link couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt like Ganondorf had used a spell on him again, he could barely move.

"I've known her as long as I have lived," Link said with tears in his eyes.

"I know she meant a lot to you," Navi said to him.

Link slumped over as a stream of tears fell onto the ground in front of his knees.

"The one person that I wanted to come here and see," started Link, "is dead."

Link then stood up and went into his house. He closed the door behind him. Navi could hear Link talking in a shaky voice but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Navi moved to the window and saw Link sitting on his bed with his face in his hands.

She decided to leave him alone. Navi saw the sun was setting, the banquet would begin soon. She knew Link was in no mood to be at a banquet.

Link suddenly opened his door and stuck his head out and looked around. He had a strange look on his face. He then walked towards the bridge leading out.

"Link where are you going," asked Navi.

Link continued to walk without saying a thing. He got to the bridge and stopped in the middle of it. He then started looking to the sides of it.

"What is going on," Navi asked.

"I saw her," Link said, "I saw her, right here, on my way here. I saw her, Navi."

"Link, Saria is dead," Navi said to him.

"-But I saw her," he said in an obsessed kind of way.

He continued to look.

The sun was now completely down.

"Link it's getting dark," Navi said to him, "Let's go back to the village."

Link had nothing to say. They both made their way back to the village to see the banquet set up.

As soon as Link approached the table, the children came out of every corner of the village to surprise him. Link smiled through the tears in his eyes. Navi was glad to see him smile. He realized how wrong he was about the village not caring for him. They had all been his friends all along.

Everyone sat down at the table and stared at Link. Navi saw tears of joy in his face now. He was finally accepted by his own people.

"Come on I want to eat," said Pyle, one of the children.

Link looked at him for a second and responded, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

The children started laughing.

Link sat down in the only empty seat left. He looked at the children at the table. Everyone was there. He looked at the food and almost drooled. There was deku stew, deku rice, deku nuts; there was a freshly cooked bird of some kind, and many other assortments.

Delm stood up and raised his cup.

"A toast! To our long lost friend, Link," he said as he bowed his head.

"To Link," everyone said.

They all drank what was in their cup and began feasting on the food laid before them. It had been a long time since Link had his own kind of food. He forgot how it tasted, and he quickly learned that it tasted pretty good.

The night was getting old. The only light were the burning torches on the houses surrounding the banquet table. Link had been telling everyone about his journey, and where he went on his journey. He told them about gorons, and zoras and Hyrulians. The children were absolutely aw struck with Link's story. He even noticed some of the children taking notes on everything he said.

Many of the kokiri had taken off to bed after the banquet and hearing Link's story. Link knew he would have a lot of questions in the morning. He sat alone at the table eventually, only Navi was there with him.

"It feels good to be home, huh," Navi asked.

"You know it," Link answered.

Navi thought for a second.

"Come on," she said, "I want to show you something."

"What is it," Link asked.

He saw Navi fly off towards the place where the Great Deku Tree used to live. He followed closely behind her. The both went into the opening to the Great Deku Tree's ground.

"He's gone," Link said astonished.

"Not entirely," Navi answered him.

Link looked in front of him to see a shrubbery growing where the Deku Tree used to be.

"Hi," the shrub said.

Link looked at Navi. He laughed a little and then squatted down to see the shrub.

"Hi," Link said, "I'm Link."

"I know who you are," the shrub said, "Saria told me all about you."

"Saria..." Link whispered.

"I'm terribly sorry about her," the shrub said to him.

"What happened to her," Link asked.

"She got sick, but I believe Ganondorf had something to do with it," the Deku Shrub said.

Link stared at the ground grinding his teeth. He suddenly thought about seeing Saria on the bridge and he asked the Deku Shrub about it.

"I don't know anything about that. It could be your imagination, the bridge was the last place you actually saw her. Maybe your emotions caused you to see her."

"I hope so," Link said.

Link thought for a second.

"When I was on the bridge, Saria tried to tell me something. It was about why I was different. It has been bothering me throughout my entire journey," Link said.

The Deku Tree sighed a bit.

"Link," the shrub said, "I don't know if you have pieced anything together yet, but you are not a Kokiri."

Link was stunned to say the least.

"What am I then?"

"You are a Hyrulian."

Link was silent.

"A long time ago, a woman, her husband and their baby were attacked by an evil knight. They were both killed by the knight. The baby didn't die, but it was told that the baby died. Link, you are that baby."

Link was silent again. All this was a lot for him to swallow.

"My father took you in and hid you here in Kokiri village. That is why you never had a fairy, and is also why you have grown up."

"My parents were murdered," Link growled.

"The evil knight was-," the shrub started.

"Ganondorf," Link finished with a look of evil in his eyes.

"Yes," the shrub confirmed, "he killed your parents."

"So Saria knew," Link asked.

"She is the one who cared for you from infancy."

Tears filled Link's eyes.

"He has killed people that I love," Link said, "I will have my revenge on him."

Link then looked into the woods. He saw a burned up carriage. It was the one that Ganondorf attacked all those years ago. Link made his way over to it. Navi and the Shrub just watched him. The woods seemed to get greyer over here. The trees were dead also.

Link touched the carriage. It left ash on his fingertips. The wood was rotten and it was starting soften up. Link looked up to the other side of the carriage.

"No way," he said.


	9. Chapter 9: Dark Link

Chapter 9: Dark Link

Chapter 9: Dark Link

Link was staring at himself. The figure on the other side of the carriage was him. He was dark as if he was a shadow. Link unsheathed his sword, the shadow did the same. Link reached his hand out, as did the shadow. The both of them touched each other. Link looked into the shadow's eyes. A grey light lit up where its eyes should be.

Link felt his hand start to sting. The shadow then swung it's sword at him. Link nimbly dodged the blow as the shadow's sword pierced the carriage. Link side stepped and held his sword tight. The shadow took another swing, this one Link blocked. Link pushed the shadow away with his sword. Link looked over at Navi and the Shrub. They were frozen, it seemed like time had actually stopped.

Before Link could do anything the shadow was instantly back with another swing. Link barely dodged the attack. This guy was very fast. He then saw the shadow draw its dark hand back and thrust it into Link's chest. Link fell back a few feet; he saw his sword lying just out of reach.

Link saw the shadow coming down for the easy kill. Link rolled to the side and avoided the blow. With out a moment's hesitation the shadow was striking again at Link. His sword was trying to jab Link in his heart. Link jumped to the side, as the shadow his nothing but air on his attack. Link then dived for his sword on the ground; he grabbed it and turned around to fight the shadow.

But it wasn't there.

Link turned around and saw the shadow standing a few feet away from him. The shadow wasn't in an attack position though. It had it's sword put away, and it's shield was on it's back.

Now that Link saw it up close he realized it really was him. Everything about the shadow shared a resemblance to Link. Now that he had seen it up close he could make out what it was. It was him with no face, it had on a dark cloak and the hood was covering most of it's face, not that you could see it's face anyway. Link got the vibe of evil from the mysterious figure.

"What are you," Link demanded.

The shadow's eyes lit up with a grey light again.

"I am you," it said in a deep thunderous voice.

"You are not me," Link said angrily, "You are just a pawn of Ganondorf."

"I am nothing more than a mere shadow," it said.

"What do you want from me," Link asked it.

"I want nothing from you," it answered.

"Then why are you here, attacking me," Link shouted.

"I was sent by a wizard from the west," the shadow said.

"Did Ganondorf send you," Link asked it.

"I am nothing but a curse on you, Link," the shadow said.

"Answer me," Link demanded.

"Now that I am alive, I realize I don't want to die," the shadow kept going.

Link just stared at the lights in the hood of the shadow.

"I cannot kill you Link," it said, "The shadow cannot go on with out its master."

"If you are not on his side, then you are on my side," Link told it.

The shadow started to disappear.

"Wait," Link yelled, "Tell me what Ganondorf's next move is."

A voice swept over the trees as the shadow finally disappeared.

"Kakoriko Village is in danger," the voice said as it faded into the atmosphere.

Link looked to the sky. He could barely see anything through the trees. The moonlight was coming through the trees, and reflected on his face.

He looked back down. The woods didn't seem so gray anymore. The only sound Link could hear was a gentle breeze going through the trees. The next thing he knew he was back with Navi and the Deku Shrub. They were talking about something. Link felt like he had just wakened up from a dream. Link looked towards the carriage and saw nothing there. There were just trees. The conversation Navi and the Shrub were having was dimmed, all Link could think about was what just happened with the shadow creature.

"We have to go now," Link said right before he walked off.

"What," Navi asked.

Link just continued to walk towards the exit of the forest. He didn't even look at the banquet table or any of the decorations that were up as he walked out. He just looked forward. Navi was flying not far behind him.

He reached the outskirts of the forest and saw Epona still tied to a tree. He mounted the horse.

"What's going on," Navi asked as soon as she caught up with Link.

"We have to go to Kakariko Village," he told Navi.

"Why," she asked.

Link got his reins untangled from Epona. The then gripped them and looked at Navi.

"It's time to show Ganondorf that this land isn't his for much longer," Link said as he kicked Epona's sides and took off into Hyrule Field.


	10. Chapter 10: Return to Kakoriko Village

Chapter 9: Dark Link

Chapter 10: The Return to Kakoriko Village

Sir Ravin's journey took him back to the only village left that wasn't touched by Ganondorf. Kakoriko Village was always like a second home to him. Ravin wanted to keep a low profile while he was here.

He approached entrance of the village. There were two soldiers standing guard on either side of the stairs leading up to the village. He slowed his horse down as he got close to the guards.

The guards stopped him and his horse. They made him get off the horse and stand to the side as they inspected it. One of the soldiers patted him down for weapons.

Sir Ravin looked up and saw a line of archers standing on a newly made balcony above him pointing their weapons at him. The security had gotten a lot tighter here.

He heard one of the soldiers whistle at another guard standing nearby. Ravin saw the soldier that whistled was the one going through his belongings. The guard came over to the other guard and looked at something with him. One of the guards unsheathed Sir Ravin's sword and admired it.

"What are you doing with this," one of the guards asked him.

Ravin heard the strings of the bows above him being stretched.

"Do you know who used to fight with this sword," the guard asked as he walked to Sir Ravin.

The guard was in his face now.

"The Great Sir Ravin fought with it, goddesses rest his soul," he explained.

Sir Ravin prayed the man wouldn't recognize him.

"Where did you get this sword," the guard asked him.

Ravin remained silent.

"Were you trying to sell it to Ganondorf for a buck you piece of scum," the guards said quietly.

Ravin knew better to reveal himself here. There were too many eyes watching this. Some may belong to Ganondorf. His spells reached far.

"How dare you disgrace that man's great name," the soldier said in a low tone.

"Lock this man up," he said, "I want him executed by tomorrow."

Ravin didn't have a choice. He shouldn't have been so dull as to leave his weapons in the horse.

Two guards came and took him away.

"His execution will be just what the troops need before the battle tomorrow," the guards said aloud.

Ravin was being dragged through the town by the two men. The guards announced that he was trying to disgrace Sir Ravin's name. A crowd came out to see him and started to boo and throw things at him. There was a big crowd gathered throwing food and pieces of wood at Sir Ravin as he was dragged to his cell in the back of the town.

The floor was cold and damp. The bars around him were rusted over many times. He could not see anything outside. He was underground after all. He thought this was a safe place to reveal himself. He ran to the bars and asked the guards to come see him.

"Guard," he yelled, "I need to get out of here. I am Sir Ravin."

The guard shook his head and said, "You really are pathetic."

He then walked outside and slammed the door shut. Ravin was all by himself.

"Link, I need you here," he said to himself.


	11. Chapter 11: Assault on Kakoriko Village

Chapter 11: The Assault on Kakoriko Village

Chapter 11: The Assault on Kakoriko Village

Sir Ravin woke up on the damp floor of his cell. He heard armor clanking from outside. There were people running around. He could hear soldiers giving orders. It sounded like a battle would soon begin.

He looked to the door and saw it was partially open. He could barely see the night sky. He could tell some of the soldiers were carrying torches by the flickering light and the moving shadows he could see through the door frame. He saw a figure walk into the room and shut the door behind it.

"Sir Ravin," came a voice from the figure.

"Yes, it is me," he answered as he rushed to the bars of the cell.

The dark figure walked to his cell. Ravin could barely make out Impa's face as she looked at him.

"It really is you," she said to him.

"Yes," he responded.

Impa quickly opened the cell door for Sir Ravin.

"What is going on out there Impa," he asked.

"Ganondorf sent an army to take out this village," she explained, "They weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow."

"I see," he said.

"Follow me," she said before she ran to the door.

Ravin got outside the door and saw the chaos that he heard inside his cell. There were soldiers getting organized and in formation. They were lining up to walk out the front gates of Kakoriko Village.

He spotted Impa running towards the front of the village. She went up the stairs to the lookout point. Sir Ravin got there and saw the army awaiting the soldiers of Kakoriko Village.

"There are too many. These soldiers don't stand a chance," he said to Impa.

"Yes they were hoping to execute you before they went into battle for morale," she said to him.

Sir Ravin paused for a second.

"Morale..." he thought to himself.

"Yes they need moral," Impa realized what Sir Ravin was thinking.

"The return of a great leader might just boost their moral," he told her.

"That is true," she told him as she looked over the soldiers who seemed scared and nervous.

"Moral alone won't win the battle," she added.

"But it helps," he told her.

They looked at each other for a second.

"Hey what are you doing out," came a voice from behind them.

Ravin turned to see the guard that arrested him running up the stairs at him.

"Impa," he asked, "Are you helping this man escape?"

"You should lay your sword down and bow to this man," she told him.

The guard and his soldiers behind him looked confused.

"He is the Great Sir Ravin," she told them.

The soldier's eyes widened. The guard walked up to Sir Ravin and looked into his eyes. He then got on his knees and bowed to him.

"I am speechless," he said.

"Get up and tell me your name soldier," he ordered.

"I am Sir Mithler," he said, "I am in charge of Kakoriko Village."

"Go announce to your men that Sir Ravin is back," he ordered, "I will bring Ganondorf down."

Sir Mithler looked up at him and stood up.

"It is an honor sir," he said.

He then turned to his men and yelled that Sir Ravin has returned. Sir Ravin walked to where the soldiers could see him. The entire village erupted with cheers.

"Find me some armor," he yelled at Sir Mithler.

The cheers got louder and more intense.

Sir Ravin then went with Sir Mithler and put on his armor and equipped his weapons. He got on his horse and rode to the front of the village. Cheers followed him the entire way.

He got to the gate with Sir Mithler. He ordered Mithler to open the gate. Sir Mithler obeyed. Sir Ravin rode out into the field with Sir Mithler. Their army was right behind them.

"Tell your men to line up and get ready to charge," Ravin said.

"Yes, sir," he said as Mithler rode around yelling his commands.

Sir Ravin scanned the army in front of him for Ganondorf. He was disappointed to not see him. He was sure Ganondorf knew of his return now anyway.

The sky above the army was orange. Dusk was not far away, the sun would rise soon.

Sir Mithler finally returned to Sir Ravin.

"They are ready to charge," he said to Ravin, "Isn't it dangerous to charge an enemy that big."

"That is why they won't expect it," Ravin told him.

Ravin kicked his horse and galloped to the bridge that leads across the river. He turned around to see his army.

"I ask that you give your all today. Is that not what this village or this land is worth? You are fighting for your families and your homes. They are fighting for greed and power. Do not let them complete what they came here to do! This, my countrymen, is the first step in taking back Hyrule!"

Sir Ravin turned and unsheathed his blade.

"FOR HYRULE!"

He heard the soldiers echo his last words. He then yelled for them to charge. All the horsemen crossed the bridge and charged the enemy's army.

Sir Ravin ran his horse full sprint into the front line of the army. The rest of the soldiers followed. The army sent by Ganondorf was stunned by the aggressiveness of the Hyrulians. The army was made of mostly lizalfos. They went down easily to the emotional Hyrulians. Sir Ravin was not surprised by the success of the soldiers so far. They finally have a reason to fight.

The very ground Ravin stepped on was wet with blood. His blade was entrenched in the blood of the lizalfos. He was fighting relentlessly. He hadn't been in a battle in seven years, but he hadn't lost a single ounce of talent.

Ravin heard heavy footsteps. He had an idea who it was. He turned to see the iron knuckles swirling a spiked ball at the end of a chain above it's head. Ravin watched the ball spin around waiting for the Iron Knuckles to strike. He saw the momentum change in the ball's spin and he quickly dodged the giant lead ball right before it crushed him. He took this opportunity to attack it.

The Iron Knuckles saw him do this and swung it's fist into Sir Ravin's chest. Sir Ravin was sent flying backwards. He landed on his back looking up at the Iron Knuckles swinging it's ball around it's head. It then slammed the ball down on the ground but Ravin rolled to the side. He then sliced at the chain the ball was attached to and cut it clean through. The Iron Knuckles pulled up the chain and started swinging that around it's head.

"That didn't help as much as I thought," Sir Ravin said to himself.

The monster whipped the chain at Ravin's head. Sir Ravin almost didn't elude it. Not even a second later the chain came at Ravin again. He barely dodged it again. Ravin backed up and looked at the monster. He looked around and saw his men had pretty much wiped out the army except for this monster. The soldiers left over were tired. He just wanted to kill this monster and let them go home. He could not kill this thing by himself.

"Soldiers of Hyrule," he yelled, "Let's slay this beast."

With that about 200 of the remaining soldiers ran to the beast and surrounded it. It just continued to swing it's chain. Some of the soldiers behind the monster got close enough to peel away some of it's armor. The monster turned around and swung it's chain at the soldiers. While the Iron Knuckles was turned around the soldiers that were out of it's view ran up to it and took off another piece of it's armor.

This continued until the Iron Knuckles had enough armor off for a soldier to get a clean stab at it. The monster eventually died. The Hyrulians had just won their first victory in a long time. Everyone looked tired but they cheered for Sir Ravin who had lead them to victory.

"VICTORY," yelled Ravin as he held up his blood soaked sword to the sky.

As Ravin held up his sword he heard something behind him that made his blood run cold.

He turned around to see an even larger army coming towards them. The cheering stopped as soon as everyone saw this. The monsters were even bigger and stronger than the monsters that lay slain before them. There was no way they could defeat these monsters even if they were in full health. His soldiers were too tired to keep fighting; he could see it in their eyes.

"We have no choice," Ravin said, "We have to fight them."

There was a complete pause among the soldiers. Ravin looked in all the men's faces. They were all blood soaked and dirty. He hated to tell them to keep fighting but he, and all of them, knew they had to.

"This is the day we die, friends," Ravin said to them.

Ravin looked to the balcony behind them to see all the Kakoriko Villagers on looking. There were women and children hiding in that village. These men were the only hope for any of them.

"We will not fight here," he said, "We will hold them from the village."

With that the remaining men ran back into the village. He had about 500 men left to fight off an army that looked to be in the 800,000s. After Ravin got inside the gates he made sure the gates were bolted and shut. He then ordered everyone not fighting to block the gate with anything they can find.

As he made his way back to the soldiers he saw Sir Mithler.

"Are the men lining the walls with bow and arrows," he asked.

"Yes, he said, "they say they are proud to die under your command."

Sir Ravin didn't know what to say. He didn't want his men to think they were going to die, but there was no way he could convince them that they wouldn't. He just nodded, grabbed Sir Mithler on his shoulder and walked away.

Sir Ravin got to the top of wall in front of the village and looked for the sunrise. The sky was now overcast. He chuckled at the irony.

"I guess there will be no sunrise," he said.


	12. Chapter 12: The Hero of Time

Chapter 11: The Assault on Kakoriko Village

Chapter 12: The Hero of Time

Link had been pushing Epona to her limit. They had traveled three days worth in one day. It had paid off. Link could finally see why Dark Link told him to come Kakoriko Village. There was a great army just outside Kakoriko Village. Link brought Epona to a stop. They all stopped to catch their breath. Link just stared at the army.

"How did you know this was happening," Navi asked Link.

"A shadow told me," he replied not lifting his gaze off of the army.

Navi didn't understand. Before she could ask any more questions Link took off towards the army.

"What is he doing," Navi asked in a panic.

Sir Ravin looked out at the army. There was no way anyone was going to live through this. He had failed these men.

He looked to the overcast clouds again. There was a break in them. The sun was shining through a spot. He followed the beam of light to the ground. There was Link riding his horse towards the army.

"Link what are you doing," he asked himself.

The soldiers around him heard him say that. They all looked out beyond the army. They saw the horse and the man dressed in green make his way to the back of the army. Many of the villagers and soldiers ran to the edge of the wall and outlook to see what was going on.

"I hope he knows what he's doing," Ravin said to himself.

The beasts in the last row of the army turned around to see Link rushing at them. They all yelled out for the other beasts to turn around and kill this soldier. Link then took off his glove to his right hand. He saw the triforce symbol glowing. He unsheathed his sword and held it in that hand. He felt a strange energy come over him. He looked up to see the clouds in the sky had split causing the sun to show. The blinding light stunned many of the beasts.

Link held the sword high in the air. The sun was reflecting off the sword very brightly. The people on the ledge of Kakoriko Village could see it from several miles out.

The beasts in the back stayed still waiting for Link to dive into them. The closer Link came to them the more they backed up in fear. They knew something big was going to happen. Link and Epona finally made contact with the beasts but Link did not start fighting them. He kept riding into the middle of the army with his sword held high. They just kept ramming through the crowd of beasts. Link felt the sword in his hand start to shiver. It kept getting more violent as kept holding it. Link looked up to see the sword start to glow a bright orange. It was getting as bright as the sun itself.

Link finally rode his way into the center of the massive army. The beasts that he was passing were all taking shots at him or Epona. None of them were successful somehow. The sword was shaking violently with energy. The sun's energy was being absorbed into the Master Sword. Link's arm was starting to hurt because of all the shaking and heat coming from the Mastersword.

Link finally brought Epona to a stop, he then thrusted the Mastersword into the ground. The legendary sword started to pulsate. Link knew the energy being stored in the sword was about to release itself. Link then saw a forcefield form in front of him. It surounded him, Epona, and Navi.

"What is happening," Navi screamed above all the chaos around them.

"I don't know," Link yelled back.

They both looked towards the sword which was still in the ground. The pulsating was getting faster and faster. Then there was silence. The sword then dissapeared in an explosion in flames. Link and Navi saw the wall of fire engulf them while they were in the protective shell.

Sir Ravin was in aw as he saw the giant wave of fire erupt in the middle of the army. The wave swept over the entire army and lit up the land. The rush reached all the way to the gates. The flames didn't touch the village though. The hot air rushed over the troops standing at the wall and overlook. Many of the soldiers ducked and covered their eyes. The flames retreated back to the field after a few seconds of this.

"Din's Flame," he chuckled to himself, "The goddesses are looking over him indeed."

He heard everyone around him cheer and yell that the Hero of Time has come. He couldn't help but snicker a little bit.

"Good job, Link," he said to himself.

The flames lifted from the field below and there were nothing but carcasses of the dead beasts. Link was sitting tall on Epona in the middle of the field.

Link just sat there for a long time. All the soldiers looked down to the field. All that was left was a horse, a boy dressed in green, and a fairy hovering above him in a field of dead beasts.

Ravin saw Link look up at him. Link's eye's rolled back and then his body went limp as he fell off of Epona and hit the ground hard.

Sir Ravin stood up straight and yelled for someone to go retrieve the Hero of Time. He just hoped Link was okay.

"The Hero of Time is indeed upon us," Sir Ravin wispered to himself, "All that is left is too lead an army to Ganondorf."


End file.
